


¡Estúpido San Valentín!

by RinRin_Chi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Fluffy, Hugs, M/M, Romantic Fluff, San Valentin, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, implicit - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin_Chi/pseuds/RinRin_Chi
Summary: Dean Winchester ha trabajado mucho para formar su reputación y aunque ame a Sam más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo hay cosas sobre si mismo que no le ha dicho y jamás le dirá, Sammy sabe que odia hablar de sus sentimientos, abrir su corazón y llorar frente a quien sea, en resumen, odia tener momentos de película de chicas, ¡lo dice todo el tiempo!...Lo irónico del asunto es que disfruta ver películas de chicas, a decir verdad, tiene una lista de películas románticas demándenlo, es su más grande secreto, nadie, absolutamente NADIE puede saber acerca de eso, ni Sam porque es Dean Jodido Winchester y él NO ES una chica.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam/Dean





	¡Estúpido San Valentín!

**Author's Note:**

> Universo alternativo situado en alguna parte de la temporada 8
> 
> No podía quedarme sin participar en este san Valentín, espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiendola.
> 
> Pd: Inicio como una historia corta para san Valentín, pero me inspire de más jaja.

Capítulo 1

Hay muchas cosas en el mundo que Dean Winchester puede decir que ama, como la cerveza fría, las grasosas hamburguesas con queso, tocino y papas fritas, el tocino, una buena tarta, un arma bien limpia y engrasada y la música rock. También hay muchas cosas que son preciosas y sagradas para él como Baby, el diario de su padre, las pocas fotos que ha reunido con el paso de los años como las de sus padres, Bobby y Sam y, al final, esta lo más importante para él en todo el jodido universo, por quien daría la vida sin dudar un solo segundo y por quien cambiaria todo de sí si fuera necesario para estar a su lado: Sammy.

Al verlo todas las chicas quieren meterse en sus pantalones y todos los chicos quieren ser él (algunas veces al revés) pero desde que Sam, SU Sam dio el primer paso e inicio su relación no ha tenido ojos para nadie más, aunque debe admitir que es divertido jugar un rato cuando sabe que Sam está mirando pues hace que su novio (novio, ¿no es lindo?) se vuelva jodidamente posesivo y hace cosas por él, Dios sabe que si, otra cosa que ama pero nunca dice en voz alta es el constante recordatorio de su pertenencia cada vez que se sienta.

Cualquiera que vea a Dean Winchester puede notar dos cosas, es jodidamente sexy y malditamente varonil, no importa que según Sam tenga pestañas "adorablemente bonitas y rizadas", ojos "grandes y hermosos", pecas tan sutiles pero si prestan la atención suficiente parecen "bellas constelaciones" (jodidamente cursi ¿no?) o labios "besables, gruesos y perfectos para chupar pollas" (lo que tomaría como insulto pero vuelven loco a su amante así que ganan puntos), no le importa ni un poco porque en él, esas características "delicadas" lo vuelven más deseable, los Jeans adecuados y la chaqueta correcta aunado a su corte y botas militares lo vuelven la definición de la masculinidad.

Quienquiera que tenga la dicha de conocerlo puede notar su personalidad de macho, amando los autos clásicos, las armas, su ligeramente brusca manera de comer y beber y sus gustos en películas de acción, vaqueros y chicas desnudas. Si, un hombre hecho y derecho (que fuera gay, pasivo, tuviera una relación a largo plazo y cada vez que los hoyuelos de su novio aparecían sentía que sus piernas se volvían gelatina no intervenían para nada con el concepto que quería proyectar).

Cualquiera a excepción de Sam que llegara a llamarlo "bonito", "dulzura" o llegara a tocarle el trasero (lo cual sucede más de lo que se enorgullece) seguramente recibiría un duro puñetazo en la cara porque él puede defenderse solo y no necesita que nadie "defienda su honor" muchas gracias, no es una chica, Dios sabe que no es una jodida chica, aunque en ocasiones Sam le gane a dar el golpe en la cara del desconocido ebrio o sin cerebro que no haya notado que el sasquatch junto a él es su socio. No, Dean Wínchester no podría estar más alejado de ser una mujer.

Ha trabajado mucho para formar su reputación y aunque ame a Sam más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo, hay cosas sobre si mismo que no le ha dicho y jamás le dirá, Sammy sabe que odia hablar de sus sentimientos, abrir su corazón y llorar frente a quien sea, en resumen, odia tener momentos de película de chicas, ¡lo dice todo el tiempo!... lo irónico del asunto es que disfruta ver películas de chicas, a decir verdad, tiene una lista de películas románticas demándenlo, es su más grande secreto, nadie, absolutamente NADIE puede saber acerca de eso, ni Sam (él es el mayor, no puede ser débil), ni Cas (le diría a todo el mundo y ni siquiera con mala intensión), ni Kevin (el maldito niño profeta sería una espina en el trasero) ni Jody y las chicas, porque es Dean Jodido Winchester y él NO ES una chica.

Por esa razón guarda en un lugar estratégico su lista de películas de chicas, ¿Cómo la obtuvo? Es una historia graciosa.

Cuando fue sacado de la perdición por Cas, aún se aferraba a sentirse atraído solo por las chicas y no estar enamorado de nadie, aunque por dentro sabía que tenía años enamorado de Sam y el idiota estaba con la perra de Ruby (si, aún le tiene rencor, mucho gracias por notarlo) quiso tomarse un pequeño descanso en un bar, tal vez llevarse alguna chica a Baby y distraerse de la fuerte traición de Sam por preferir a un demonio antes que a su familia.

Estaba tranquilamente bebiendo whisky barato en la barra de un destartalado bar en alguna parte poco poblada del país cuando una rubia bonita lo abordo siendo alentada por sus amigas igualmente ebrias.

Al verla, Dean le sonrió y le invito un trago, 10 minutos después la rubia bonita estaba llorando a mares, maquillaje corrido y todo, maldiciendo a su estúpido exnovio que salió con ella desde la secundaria y ahora, diez años después, la había botado por su mejor amiga de la escuela, toda una tragedia.

La chica en cuestión saco una hoja de su bolso, bastante doblada y un poco arrugada donde tenía una lista de películas románticas que quería ver con su exnovio (ahora maldito bastardo infiel, egoísta y desconsiderado perro infeliz) el día de San Valentín, lloro diciéndole lo especial que eran para ella y lo emocionales y perfectas que eran. Después de otros 20 minutos de escucharla maldecir a su ex y alabar su lista termino quedándose dormida, Dean le hizo señas a las otras chicas y se la llevaron (junto con sus ganas de tener sexo) dándole las gracias.

Estaba por irse cuando escucho que piso algo, al voltear vio la lista de la rubia bonita pero extraña y hasta la fecha no tiene idea que lo hizo agacharse por ella y guardarla en su bolsillo.

Casi un año después al no tener nada que ver en la televisión y sin ganas de anime o porno, se decidió a ver una película de la famosa lista.  
"La cruda Verdad" le gusto más de lo que hubiera pensado, el tipo era gracioso, la rubia era sexy y se divirtió, en general fue entretenida y debido a eso decidió continuar, el problema fue al llegar a "Mamma Mia".

En otras circunstancias, ni aunque le pagaran hubiera visto un musical porque ¿Quién diablos ve musicales?, solo las chicas, los que quieren sexo pero solo así pueden conseguirlo, los actores que salieron en ellos y cuentan a las extras con las que se acostaron y los chicos que quieren ser chicas, no los varoniles como él, los que quieren de verdad ser chicas…

El problema era que tenía una regla (recién establecida si le preguntan), si iniciaba una película tenía que terminarla para poder quejarse objetivamente de ella así que estuvo 1 hora con 50 minutos escuchando canciones de Abba y viendo ocasionalmente a chicas y chicos en traje de baño haciendo al film menos fastidioso.

Todo estaba bien hasta que llego la puta canción, esa maldita canción donde la señora prepara a la rubia pequeña para su boda y la manera en la que canta es malditamente dolorosa que siente su corazón apretarse ¿acaso era tan difícil que ella fuera feliz? Ahora Soph-la rubia pequeña se casaría, se iría y eso sería todo, 20 años criando y cuidando a esa chica para que se fuera porque, aunque había dicho que se quedaría era obvio que no sería así.

Primero estaba molesto con Donna-la señora porque no quería que la rubia buscara a su padre el cual ella sentía que necesitaba, pero ahora entendía todo y se sentía como una mierda. Dios, ¿las chicas sienten todo eso cuando ven este tipo de cosas? Es horrible.

Al final termino llorando solo en la habitación de motel esperando que Sam tardara más en llegar. Después de unos minutos y lavarse la cara un par de veces (una por el llanto de la película y otra por la vagina que le salió a raíz de eso), estuvo listo para seguir como si nada, borro el historial del navegador y guardo obsesivamente la lista para seguir en algún futuro.

Ahora un par de años después estaba tranquilamente viendo arma mortal arropado entre las cobijas que compartía con Sam en el bunker, esperando a que su hermano llegara con las compras hippies a las que fue hacia una hora.

-Ya llegué bebé- dijo Sam entrando a la habitación donde su novio estaba acostado

-Hola Sammy- recibió un beso de piquito en los labios y se sentó apoyado en el respaldo mirándolo con pereza. Antes se hubiera quejado activamente por el nombre de mascota sin embargo estaba tan cómodo entre las cobijas como para fingir que le molestaba que Sam lo mimara - ¿Trajiste el pay? -

-Preferí esperar a San Valentín- Dean se quejó estirándose como un gato e hizo un puchero.

Sam sonrió ante el berrinche y se sentó junto a su novio atrayéndolo a el con un brazo, siempre ama a su hermano, pero cuando se pone relajado y mimoso, lo ama aún más, solo esperaba que siguiera así después de escuchar su propuesta para San Valentín.

-Dean, cariño- no pudo evitar sonreír ante el flojo "hmm" que obtuvo como respuesta y el cabello corto haciendo cosquillas en su cuello y barbilla mientras se acomodaba junto a él para seguir viendo su película-Escucha, ya planeé todo un fin de semana para este San Valentín- planto un suave beso en su sien y acaricio cariñosamente su brazo sobre la cobija

-¿Si?- pregunto girándose lentamente para estar cara a cara con el más alto -Dios, Sammy, amo cuando tomas el control, cuéntame los planes- beso rápida pero suavemente los labios de su novio

-Tendremos el bunker todo el fin de semana solo para nosotros dos- los ojos del rubio se iluminaron ante la idea

-¿Entonces no escucharemos a Kevin quejarse sobre el sexo en las áreas comunes?, eso es genial, iniciemos en el estacionamiento sobre algún auto al azar o ¡mejor aún!, primero en la habitación de Kevin y luego sobre algún auto- Sam se rio ante el balbuceo del mayor sobre donde tendrían sexo este San Valentín y tomo nota donde no sería mala idea alocarse el sábado -Por cierto, ¿A dónde ira?-

-saldrá con una chica a la casa de verano de los tíos, irán algunos amigos y lo más seguro es que se alcoholicen y tenga sexo con ella-

-Que bien, Necesitamos darle "La charla" antes de que se vaya- volvió a apoyarse contra la cabecera y le dio a Sam un poco de su cobija para que se tapara las piernas

-Estará bien, tiene el tatuaje anti-posesión, siempre lleva agua bendita, se sabe el exorcismo de memoria- paso un brazo sobre Dean quien termino acurrucándose en él, ambos viendo la película

-Pero no es suficiente, sabes lo persuasivos que llegan a ser los hijos de perra- suspiro – creo que es hora de que le demos otra arma, el cuchillo de plata no es suficiente-

-Tienes razón- pensó un momento antes de proponer - ¿una espada de ángel? -

-Pero son peligrosas Sammy, si te equivocas todo se va al diablo, no es como una simple puñalada... ¿y si se apuñala por accidente? Es listo y un maldito profeta, pero parece del tipo que se apuñalaría solo sin querer- a pesar de no quitar la vista de la pantalla, estaba preocupado, Sam lo noto de inmediato y volvió a acariciar su brazo dándole confort.

-Nosotros usábamos armas peligrosas desde niños, Kevin ya es todo un hombre, es un riesgo que debemos tomar, le hare unos amuletos y estará bien- estaba preocupado por Kevin, pero si seguía esa vía de conversación sabía que era bastante posible que Dean se preocupara aún más y buscara la manera de hacer que se quedara arruinando sus planes de fin de semana romántico.

-El cielo está tranquilo, el infierno sigue su curso, Crowley no tiene intenciones fuera de ahí, te aseguraste de eso- el rubio se rio un poco ante el tono de su novio, se ponía celoso -todo está tranquilo y la casa está a las afueras, ni siquiera en otra ciudad, si nos necesita estaremos ahí, el estará bien, te lo prometo- Dean tardo un momento en contestar.

-Tienes razón, estará bien...- prácticamente ronroneo ante el besito que le dio en el cabello -deberíamos comprarle condones – Sam se rio

-Si, eso también-

Después de unos minutos de película, Dean volvió su atención al hilo principal de la conversación (justo antes de ponerse en modo precavido o como a Sam y Kevin les gusta llamarlo "modo mamá oso")

-Entonces... Kevin tendrá sexo de san Valentín... ¿y nosotros? –

-Sabes... estaba pensando-

-Para variar- Casi pudo escuchar como Sam ponía sus ojos en blanco

-Como te decía, imbécil-

-Habla, perra-

-Hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo- sintió casi de inmediato como su novio se tensaba antes de sentarse (por poco dándole un cabezazo en la barbilla) y lo miraba nervioso

-S-Sammy, no, eres enorme, Dios ¿Qué no has visto tu mano? - tomo una de las manos de Sam entre las suyas poniéndola justo entre sus rostros para enfatizar su punto -No hay manera que "esto" -La agito un poco -Entre, mierda ¡no soy una estrella porno!, es decir, soy caliente y todo pero esto es- El menor ensancho un poco los ojos y se sonrojo avergonzado al entender lo que pasaba

-Wow, espera, eso no es-

\- No Sam, tu polla es una cosa, pero ¿esto?, son ligas mayores y yo-

-Mierda Dean, ¡No es eso! – pudo ver como su novio se relajaba notablemente y se avergonzaba

\- ¡pues habla claro! -

\- ¡déjame terminar! – ambos se miraron avergonzados unos segundos hasta que Dean desvió la mirada a la película como si fuera lo más emocionante y no tratara de bajar su sonrojo. Sam sonrió ante lo adorable que se veía su novio intentando fingir que nada pasó y lo jalo hacia sí, antes de volver a su posición acurrucada.

Después de ver la televisión unos minutos más junto con el calor emanado por su gigante hermanito volvió a relajarse.

\- ¿Entonces? – tanteo Dean fingiendo que su pequeño escandalo anterior nunca sucedió

-Bueno, quería que el viernes antes de San Valentín nos tomáramos el día para hacer un maratón de películas justo aquí... tu y yo, como una pareja- lo apretó un poco y lo beso cariñosamente

-Siempre hacemos eso-

-Pero esta vez será un poco... diferente- "es ahora o nunca" los nervios volvieron ante el pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dejo de ver la película girándose interesado ante los planes (no sexualmente aterradores) y nerviosismo de su amante.

-Como es víspera de San Valentín estaba pensando que podríamos ver un maratón de películas románticas- lo dijo con la mayor seguridad y anhelo posible pues si dudaba, aunque fuera un poco, Dean lo tomaría y lo usaría en su contra para librarse de eso y Sam de verdad deseaba hacer algo lindo y cliché con su novio para variar.

\- ¿Q-que?... ¿Por qué? – rogaba a quien fuera que Sam no pudiera notar el terror que desato dentro de él "esto no puede estar pasando".

-Se que no te gustan, pero será san Valentín y quisiera pasar un fin de semana romántico con mi novio – lo miro con sus ojos de cachorro y uso su voz de "de verdad quiero esto  
muchísimo".

-No Sammy, películas románticas no, son estúpidas, es mala idea- ¬ quito la mirada de los malditos ojos de cachorro de su novio y volvió a la película cruzándose de brazos "Como odio cuando me hace eso".  
Al ver la rotunda negativa del rubio frunció levemente el ceño "maldición, tendré que recurrir al juego sucio"

-Sabía que dirías eso, así que tengo un trato para ti- sonrió burlonamente y continuó -Investigue un poco y me enteré de que este viernes habrá un maratón de doctor sexy y el capítulo final de la temporada- si no conociera tan bien a su hermano, se habría perdido el pequeño movimiento de interés.

-No Sammy, no me compraras con eso, no soy tan fácil- "¿ver un maratón completo y capítulo estreno de Dr. Sexy con Sammy? ¡Maldición! Pero las películas de chicas son peligrosas ¡No es justo!". Dean se resintió a mirarlo hasta que escuchó la siguiente pregunta salir de Sam (su cuello se quejó un poco por la fuerza en que giró la cabeza, pero a nadie le importa)

\- ¿y si uso botas de vaquero mientras lo vemos? - podría jurar que sintió a Dean hacerse gelatina junto a él antes de que se girará bruscamente

-Eso es jugar sucio- "mierda, artillería pesada, ¡seria como ver Dr. Sexy con el Dr. Sexy! Y si tenemos sexo seria hacerlo con Sammy y el Dr. Sexy, ¡2x1!"

-En el amor y la guerra todo se vale- se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que el rubio se desinflo y su victoria fue inminente.

-Bien, está bien, veremos tus lindas películas de chicas Samanta- el castaño lo atrajo hacia sí y lo beso de piquito

-Te prometo que el sábado te tendré una sorpresa- beso su mejilla y lo sintió ronronear mientras se acurrucaba junto a él nuevamente -Con alcohol, chocolates, rosas y todo-

\- ¿incluye sexo? - Sam soltó una risita

-Si, incluye mucho sexo-

-excelente porque tu sorpresa también lo incluye- sonrió entre coqueto y relajado, pegándose un poquito más.

\- ¿ah si? – 

-Si, tal vez use esa ropa linda que tanto te gusta- Sam sintió un escalofrío al solo imaginar lo que su novio usaría para él en San Valentín.

-Mierda, bebé, eso es sexy- pudo sentir como su polla reaccionaba interesada ante la imagen de Dean usando ropa interior de encaje. 

-Pero tendrás que esperar- dijo antes de quitarse la cobija y darle un besito rápido en la mejilla 

-Podemos tener un adelanto- lo abrazo flojo antes de que se alejara de él, pero Dean solo le dio otro beso y se levantó de la cama.

-Es culpa de las películas de chicas Samanta, hay un precio que pagar- se estiro de pie y camino hacia la puerta

-Dean, espera- el rubio se volteo un momento esperando ver la cara sufrida de su hermano, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una sonrisa burlona -Te verías muy sexy  
con mi mano en tu- 

-¡SAM!- el menor soltó una carcajada ante la cara avergonzada y molesta de su novio y lo vio marcharse gritando un -¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-


End file.
